


The World around us

by VairiaDracule



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VairiaDracule/pseuds/VairiaDracule
Summary: You are from our world, but somehow there was a way for Us fans to be apart of their world. With rules of course!1: Can't stop the inevitable from happening, not stopping deaths or you die in return.2: You can't talk about things you know are going to happen. Or you die.3: Once Dead, you're gone forever. This world and their's4: TECHNICALLY you can get around rule one and two by making suggestions and 'guessing' or reinforcing you know more and people should FUCKING TRUST YOU.You decided to come here and were born, having a whole new family. You look how you've always wanted.Except knowing how things go down you've restricted making friends or being close to anyone.. if they're just going to die anyways.I'm trying to make it a slow build.You're a clean freak and have a temper, also use A LOT OF FOUL LANGUAGE. (basically me - cough-)You're like a cooler Levi.... much cooler.





	The World around us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There, 
> 
> When i'm at work i have a lot of free time to write stories in my head and decided why not actually write this one.

You place the books down on your desk. “Fucking Levi...” you groan as you pull out a marker and start labeling all the notebooks. People, daily tasks, surveys, journal. Your first day as a member of the survey Corp and Levi decided to make you HIS little bitch. You had suddenly regretted leaving your reality, and coming to the Attack on Titan one, you KNEW you’d be his bitch. ON THE UPSIDE HOWEVER, you didn’t have to clean anything, you were basically him when he was away. 

 

 

“Hey! I HAVE A LIST OF THINGS FOR YOU!” You groaned and opened the fucking door to the short evil man who was your fucking boss. “WHAT NOW SATAN?” You screamed. He looked somewhat shocked with your anger and smirked. “Here.” He handed you yet ANOTHER FUCKING BOOK. “You’ll need a bag, you’re required to carry them all day everyday.” With that he left. You look down and open the new book.

 

F/N L/N, starting today you are my direct assistant. You will be required to make sure everyone has tasks everyday and that they get finished. I have high expectations of you, you were the top student at the academy as you put it. Have fun. 

 

You groan and pick up a bag and put all the note books in. You go to bed and as if you didn’t sleep, because you didn’t you just laid there. You got out of bed and went to breakfast. “(Y/n)” you got called to stand with Levi as he looked at all the recruits that were from your ‘class’ to put it. You had been snatched before finishing up as a cadet. Take all their names. You tell everyone to line up in alphabetical order and notice the fan girls. You roll your eyes. “HEY!” Everyone looks to captain Levi. “As you all know this is F/N L/N, she is me when I am not around, there for all the time. You listen and treat her as you would me.” Levi just up and leaves after that so you repeat yourself about the order. 

 

After about an hour of taking names you hand it to Levi after finding him with Zoe. He hands it back to you. “I don’t need that, it’s your job. Now have them clean.” You nod and roll your eyes. You turn around and pull out a new note book for daily tasks. After giving everyone a task you walk about to get a few for the place. 

 

One day you went to find Levi to ask him something and walked into Erwin office without knocking and noticed Levi and Erwin naked going at it and you smirked and coughed. “Well I guess that explains why you always have meetings.” They both shoot their heads over to you. “TELL ANYONE AND YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!” You snicker. “And you’re a bottom.” 

 

That whole year you’ve been covering for them and acting in both of their places and making sure no one else knew. Until Petra decided to ignore you and walked in on them and you walking in behind her. “I fucking told you not to...” you grab her head and turned her away. “I’ll make sure she’s silent.” And push her away from the door. “YOU KNEW?!” You laugh. “DUH DUMBASS. Why do you think I’m always keeping people away.” You roll your eyes closing the doors behind you. 

 

It was a stressful year. 

 

———————————————————

 

After the fall of Wall Maria you have proven your skills, 32 kills zero assists. You look at Eren Jäger and listen to your boss, having stayed on his good side to try to get your own squad this year. You went to the trial and as Levi beat Eren you and Erwin exchanged a look. “Looks like it should work.” Erwin just nods. You feel a few pair of eyes on you but ignored them. After the trial. “He’s your responsibility.” You slam down your mug. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!” You startled Eren. “You heard me.” You glare. “I WAS GOING TO BE A CAPTAIN!” And Levi turns to look at you. “You are a captain but you’re still on my squad and you’ll be grateful.” You throw the metal mug at him. “Fuck off asshole.” You slam your hands in the table and hoist yourself up and walk out. 

 

The next day your given an all green leather bound journal. “Keep track of him. Also let me see your daily task one.” You hold up two. “Bitch journal huh?” You smirk. “Well I’m your little bitch aren’t I?” He smirks and write a note on it. “That note is for your eyes only... if anyone see or even hears about it I’ll kill you.” You roll your eyes and wait for him to storm off.

 

You open up the book noticing he ripped out all your old duties and left a page of new ones: Eren, daily tasks for everyone else this place is filthy, training. You roll your eyes. And flipped to another page. 

 

Seriously don’t let anyone see beyond this. 

 

I appreciate all you’ve done last year. You’re good at it, keep it up. 

 

Also I don’t hate you.... 

 

I’ll deny that though. 

 

You smiled and closed the book. You sighed and walked to the one place you knew he’d be. “ARE YOU DRESSED?!” You screamed and heard the door open. “Kind of, come in.” Erwin let you in and you waltzing in. “How’s Eren?” Levi asks in a hiss. “I just wanted to thank you....” Levi glares. “I like the new note book a lot better, it’s better to hit people with.” You wink and Levi smirk. “I’m glad, why else are you here.” You hand him the old books. So he could go over them to see who’s working and who isn’t. 

 

You and the Scooby gang were having tea one day when Eren suddenly transformed into a titan to pick up a spoon. You got in front of the others along with Levi except your blades were drawn on Erens behalf. “BACK AWAY!” You grow irritated. “SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN ASSHOLES.” After much yelling back and forth you had enough. “HE TRANSFORMED TO PICK UP A SPOON YOU FOOLS! He wasn’t trying to FUCKING ATTACK! He can only transform when he has a goal, even a stupid one. Isn’t that right Eren?” He looks at you shocked but thought about it. “YOU NEED TO TRUST ME CONSIDERING I KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS WORLD THAN YOU ASSHOLES....” they all relax a bit with your words knowing you’re right. “And even so, I could kill him before your blades could leave their compartment. My kill count is higher than all of yours combined including Levi. So calm the fuck down.” They return their blades and apologize to Eren. They give you a look and you storm off. “This fucking place is going to kill me...” You mutter as levi watches you leave. “She definitely can get like you...” Petra says quietly. “EXCUSE ME BITCH, ME LIKE LEVI THAT IS DISGUSTING.” You scream across the field. You headed to your quiet place. The library.

 

The next couple weeks were interesting, you and Eren talked a lot and you started to care for him a bit more. You remembered him when you were kids. Him and his friends were always so nice to you. You’d grown close in those weeks. “THE NEW RECRUITS ARE HERE!” You heard a fan girl yell. You roll your eyes and pull out your new recruit notebook. “HELLO EVERYONE, I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE! MY NAME IS F/N L/N AND I AM IN CHARGE WHILE ERWIN AND LEVI ARE AWAY. I WILL BE TAKING YOUR NAMES SO LINE UP IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER BY LAST NAMES. YOU WILL HAVE 20 MINUTES TO DO SO, EVERYDAY HERE ON OUT YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME AND DO YOUR DAILY DUTIES WHICH YOU WILL BE GIVEN AT BREAKFAST!” After yelling to everyone you walked off and saw Eren talking to Armin and Mikasa. 

 

After getting everyone’s names you told them to find their rooms and get settled and that tomorrow would be their first day of training and cleaning. Everyone groaned and walked off. You walk over to Eren. “So where was I?” Eren looks up and blinks. “OH THE WALL.” You nod. “Right so when we came back the day of Trost I noticed something interesting, you know like how-“ you were interrupted. “We can’t talk about what we know.” A girl walks over looking at Eren. “Get lost kid, or I’ll make you run 100 laps.” You glare down. She scoffs and walks away muttering to her self and all you can make out is ‘ugly bitch’ and you smirk. “Sure babe I’m ugly” you laugh out. You smile at Eren. “So who are these guys?” Asking as if you’re but a stranger. “Oh these are my best friends Arm-“ Eren then glares at you as you smirk. “Asshole” you snicker. “Hello Armin Arlert And Mikasa Ackerman. Nice to meet you.” They nod. “So you’re from the other world?” Armin asks. You nod. “Yeah but unlike a lot of these people I actually started as a baby here I wasn’t just plopped into this world I was born.” You look up at the sky. “Excuse me, are you really (f/n)?” You turn around to a familiar face. “Sure am.” The horse face lights up. “HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! Last thing I know you went to shiganshina and ... then the fall...” you look down. “Yeah well, I’m the only one who did. I was almost eaten but I was saved.” You smiled concealing the torment in your eyes. You could feel Erens eyes on you. “You were there?” You turn to the shocked trio, and nodded. “I was actually with you three the day before it happened.” They looked at you shocked. “Little girl, (h/c), (e/c).” Armins eyes widen. “I remember you!” You nod. “Sure hope so, we had played together a lot while I was there.” 

 

“I was so worried about you!” Jean said. “Oh I’m sorry. After that I was training to join the Corp, since that’s why I came here. Well that and to never mind.” You laugh. “It’s nice to see you’re... why Is Marco here?” You started at the man who’s supposed to be dead. “This girl saw him and saved him... guess he was supposed to have died so she sacrificed herself.” You nod. “Stupid idiot... I’m happy you’re alive though Marco.” He smiles slightly and nods. You turn around and look at Eren. “Why have you stopped cleaning?” Eren continues to clean. “I have other people to check in i can’t just stand here all damn day...” “IM SORRY MA’AM I WILL HURRY!” Eren apologizes. You hit him over the head. “ DON’T FUCKING MA’AM ME DAMN IT IM ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU!” His friends laugh at him. 

 

After Eren was done with his duties he was allowed to be in armin’s room with his friends. You checked on everyone else. 

“Ashely Davis, why isn’t the library clean? You were supposed to clean it today yet there is a layer of dust on everything and it’s completely filthy!” You glare down at her while dramatically closing your note book. “God you sound like fucking Levi...” you hit her with the spine of your heaviest book. “EXCUSE ME?!” You growl. “NOT ONLY DO YOU SKIP DINNER TO CLEAN LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO BUT YOU’RE GOING TO RUN 100 LAPS ASSHOLE!” You watch her face fall. 

 

After visiting everyone else you walk past Erwin’s office and see Levi leaving. “Hello there.” He was way too nice after Erwin. “Hi...” he notices your irritated expression. “How many?” You glare over at him. “All the fucking fan girls today, except one. You see your best friend coming down the hall. “HEY CAM!” You wave and she skips over. “Oh hello~” she stops when she sees Levi and glares. “Sir..” you laugh. Cam was from your reality and the first person you actually let in, you didn’t make friends. You found it pointless, what’s the point if they are just going to die anyways. 

 

You walk to your room, which was pretty nice. You had to hand it to Levi to make sure you felt guilty enough to do your job that you didn’t want and had no choice in doing. It had its own bathroom and a balcony and everyone hated you for it. You decided to shower and lay down. Not but five minutes after laying down did you hear a knock and before you could say anything Levi bursts in. “Oh yes come in totally not naked or anything.” You glare. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.” He glares back. You roll your eyes and sit up. “What master chief, how can I service you?” You keep glaring. “So I don’t want Eren to be alone anymore at night.” You laugh. “Seriously what do you want?” He smirks. “Just check on him.” He walks out and you groan getting out of bed. You walk down to the cellar and walk down the long hallway to see all the fangirls. “GOD DAMN IT ALL OF YOU OUTSIDE, 200 LAPS! NOT FOOD FOR TWO WEEKS.” All the girls glare at you. “IF YOU DON’T FUCKING MOVE I WILL KILL YOU AND CLAIM IT A TITAN!” All the girls from the year before all leave running up the stairs and the newbies follow.


End file.
